Water
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Cella has shut herself down, and every day Elijah worries he will lose her. Can the Originals possibly reclaim the witch they've all grown to love? (Part Three of The Elemental Series)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since her return, and Viticella had decided to move out of the compound. No one was more against it than Elijah; he wanted her near, needed to keep her close. He'd already asked Rebekah about the change in Viticella, and they came to the conclusion it was the trauma of her capture. His concerns were only validated when he caught a glimpse of the scars along her arms: they were clearly from a knife, and they made his blood boil. It wasn't a difficult assumption that she'd been tortured, but he was determined to help her get past it. They had eventually agreed to let her go, figuring she likely just needed her own space to cope. It didn't take long for Elijah to visit, waiting outside the door for an invitation. She smirked at him, though there wasn't any real humor there.

"Come on in, handsome. What do you need?" She turned her back to him as he strode in, stacking her materials on a shelf near the door. Her sleeves were rolled up, exposing the still healing scars from her ordeal to his sight. For the first time in a long time, he felt genuinely sick to his stomach.

"I was hoping to spend some time with you." He reached out to brush his fingertips over her skin, jaw clenching when she automatically flinched away. While he understood that it would take time for her to adjust, it still hurt him to know she didn't seem to trust him anymore. Viticella finished with her task, turning to face him fully. "That is, if you're feeling up for it…"

"Of course." She moved closer, trailing her hands over his chest with what would have been a seductive look. Her eyes still didn't show anything but a cold wall between them. "I'm sure I can think of a few things we could do for fun." Leaning up, she tried to kiss him, but he shifted to peck her cheek instead. The more he interacted with her, the more familiar her actions were becoming, and he didn't like where it was heading.

"How about dinner and a film tonight? A proper date." She pouted as she settled back down onto her heels, before shrugging.

"Fine, but I expect a wild night afterword." She winked and moved back to her task, gathering a new handful of supplies. Elijah nodded, pasting a smile onto his face as he turned to go.

"Whatever you say, love." He turned on his heel and left, hurrying towards the compound. He called a meeting between his siblings and his friends, knowing they would need to have a rather long talk. Everyone had arrived to the courtyard by the time he walked in, and he took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Rebekah's concern was evident, and Elijah was grateful that his family had taken to Viticella so well. He looked around to each of them as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I believe Viticella has turned her humanity off." His declaration was met with stunned silence as they each considered what that meant. Niklaus ran a hand through his hair roughly as Marcel sighed. Only Cami seemed confused as her gaze bounced between all of them in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean, turned off her humanity? Is that even possible?" They all nodded, and Niklaus turned to the blonde human.

"It usually occurs after a trauma. If Elijah's correct, she's chosen to shut herself down. No emotions, no real feelings. Empty numbness." It was a feeling the Originals were far too used to feeling, and they wouldn't wish it on anyone. The idea of vibrant, bright Viticella being darkened in such a way struck Elijah, and he shook his head.

"We need to fix her." As they all agreed and began planning, Elijah worried they wouldn't find the solution in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Cella had been mildly surprised that the others hadn't visited as often. In truth, she'd seen Klaus once, and Elijah only twice since they'd returned from her rescue. Her brother and mother had called a few times to check on her, and she'd been quick to assure them that she was fine. Today, she'd planned a meeting with the newest regent of the local covens. Davina was a familiar face who would be all too happy to see Cella.

"Sorry, Cella, but I'm going to have to cancel." Cella arched a brow at the stress in the young witch's voice over the phone, a bit put off by the cancellation of their plans. There was a small clatter and a squeak from Davina.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Having a regent owe her a favor was not something Cella would pass up, though she was careful to keep her tone as sweet as possible. It wouldn't do for Davina to think she was using the younger witch. A few more noises sounded before she heard Davina's voice again.

"No, no. I'm just a bit busier than I expected. I'll talk to you later." The line cut and Cella looked at her phone for a minute before sighing. She'd have to find something else to do now; she'd been far too bored as of late. She grabbed her bag and left a quick note on the door about going out for anyone who cared to know, before heading outside and making her way to Café du Monde. It was a bit of a touristy place, but the coffee was good and everyone always talked about the beignets. She bought a box of them and a coffee to go before catching a streetcar to the park. The sunlight felt wonderful against her skin, and she was glad for the skater-style dress she'd chosen to wear. Sitting on a bench, she began to snack on the beignets, watching people move through the park.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A smooth British accent spoke from next to her, and she looked up to see a man giving her a charming smile. A quick glance over his form revealed the rather old and unique ring on his finger; a daylight ring, she was sure. Giving her own smile, she gestured for him to have a seat. His blue eyes met her own as he offered a hand. "Tristan."

"Cella." She took his hand and gave a firm shake. He nodded, pulling his hand away slowly. "Nice to meet you."

"And you, Cella." Her name sounded almost regal coming from him, and had she been her old self she might have swooned. She turned back to her observation of the park goers, not surprised when he continued. "What is such a lovely lady doing here alone?"

"Is that your best pick up line?" She smirked, and it was clear she'd caught him off-guard. "You should work a bit harder."

"I apologize. I suppose it would benefit me to be upfront about my intentions." He turned so he could face her fully now, and she arched a brow. "I would like to talk you to dinner. Tonight." Another charming smile, though this one was a bit darker; a part of her wanted to say yes, but some niggling feeling of the old Cella reminded her that Elijah wouldn't be happy. With a huff, she shook her head and sipped her coffee.

"I'm afraid not. I'm spoken for." Tristan chuckled, crossing his legs.

"I should have known. It's a shame your beau couldn't be here to keep you company."

"I apologize, dear. He's right, I shouldn't have left you alone for so long." She turned to see Elijah over her shoulder. Despite the cordial tone of his voice and his smile, there was an anger in his eyes. He was looking past her, directly at Tristan, and as she turned back to the man, she noticed his eyes were darker now too. "Viticella, darling, shall we?" He offered a hand, and she took it gently, giving him a smile before turning to the other man.

"It was nice meeting you, Tristan." He nodded, though his gaze was focused on Elijah now too, and in that moment both men looked more predator than man. Elijah led her away, tucking her hand into his arm. Even as they left, she could feel the other man's gaze on her back, and she began to wonder just what sort of history those two had. Whatever it was, Cella wanted to know everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah escorted Cella the entire way home, blood boiling at the idea that Tristan now knew who and what she was to him. More than ever, he wished she had chosen to stay at the compound, but he knew until they had the old Cella back, there would be no way to convince her. Outside her door, they stopped and she gave him a sultry look. There was no emotion behind it; no love or care. When she leaned up to kiss him, he found himself deflecting her. She frowned, looking up at him.

"Elijah, what's going on?" Her hands found their way to her hips and she arched a brow. He sighed, unsure of how to go about explaining everything to her. "Is there a reason you don't want to kiss me anymore?"

"I've just been a bit busy." A new plan was forming in his head, and the idea of it made him sick to his stomach. It may be the only way to get his Cella back, however. She arched a brow, crossing her arms now.

"I see. Well, I suppose I should let you get back to it." Elijah clenched his jaw against the rise of feelings over what he would have to do. "Shall I see you later, after all this trouble?"

"No, I don't believe so." Elijah watched her carefully, keeping his own face neutral. There was a brief flash of something in her eyes, but it was too quick for even an Original to catch. "I believe it best that we part ways. Romantically." Cella's brow furrowed and her arms tightened, but he still didn't see any emotion in her gaze. It was just as cold and frigid as ever, spurring him on that this was for the best.

"I see." Giving a sharp nod, she stood a bit straighter. "I understand. See you around, Elijah." The idea that this may be the last time he gets to hold her or kiss her struck him then. Even if she turned her humanity back on, she may not accept his apology for this. She gave another nod before spinning on her heel and stepping into her apartment, shutting the door without another look behind. He sighed, straightening his tie out of habit and left to care for his siblings. Hopefully, this would be enough to get Cella's humanity back; he feared for their future if it didn't work.

Cella could feel her entire being shattering. Her one thought and hope through her kidnapping and torture had been returning to Elijah. Now that he no longer wanted her, she was forced to face everything she had worked so hard to bury. Shaking, she didn't even make it to her couch before collapsing, tears already streaming down her face as pain washed over her. She relived, in vivid detail, everything she had forced down, until she felt like she was drowning. When it was all finally, blissfully over, she sat up shakily, looking around her little apartment. Cella would still serve the Mikaelsons; she had sworn her service to them all, and she always kept her word. But she knew that now she would stay away from Elijah. Her emotions wouldn't factor in her decisions anymore;she'd have to find a way to keep them separate. She jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Cella? It's Cami. I was hoping we could talk?" The woman sounded unsure and Cella realized how off-putting her recent behavior had been. Clearing her throat, she tried to put her old tone into her voice.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" Standing on shaky legs, she moved towards her bedroom, intent to get changed into her favorite sweatpants and a baggy tee.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk in person, if that's okay?" It gave Cella pause, before she decided she could open a bottle of wine and make it a girl's night.

"Sounds good. I'm at home if you want to stop by." Cella was just pulling on her sweatpants when she heard the knock, peeking towards the door before hurrying over. Cami stood on the other side with a sheepish smile before hanging up the phone.

"Good. Mind if I come in?" Cella nodded, stepping aside and letting the blonde pass. Cami seemed to stand awkwardly before Cella waved a hand towards the couch."How are you feeling?" Though she likely hadn't meant it that way, the question felt incredibly loaded.

"Can you keep a secret?" Cami looked at her curiously as Cella sat on the end of the couch, hands fiddling together. The movement caught the blonde's eye, and a look of realization crossed her features.

"Your humanity…" Cella nodded and Cami shook her head. "But how? Freya hadn't even begun to think of a spell to reverse it."

"Cami, please." Cami nodded, sitting quietly while Cella gathered her thoughts.

"I know you're not my therapist or anything...but can I still have that patient confidence?" Concern in her gaze, Cami nodded again, and Cella took a deep breath. "Elijah. He…" Cella choked on her words a bit, swallowing back the lump that was forming in her throat as more tears began to form. "He, uh, no longer wants me." Cella forced the tears away, not willing to shed any more.

"What? Why, when?" Cami's concern felt nice and Cella gave a half-hearted smile.

"Not long before you called. I suppose I can't blame him, all things considered." At Cami's confused look, Cella's gaze dropped to her hands twisting in her lap. "An Original, a Mikaelson, could do so much better than some...servant witch. I'll age and die in a blink of his eye. It's likely better this way."

"No, he cares about you, I know it."

"Cami, think about it."

"I am." Cami took Cella's hands in her own, holding tight. "The Mikaelsons are under so much pressure right now, and I'm sure Elijah is finding a way to blame himself. Give it time."

"Thanks Cami, but...I'm going to let him go. It's what he wants." Cami didn't look satisfied with that answer. "Now, you promised not to tell anyone. Let's just...forget it all, yes?"

"Fine. But at some point, you'll need to have a real conversation with Elijah." Cella pursed her lips, but said nothing more on the subject, moving on to the most recent issue bothering the Mikaelsons. A prophecy foretelling their doom was quite worrisome, and Cami promised to keep Cella appraised on what happened with the family as they worked. Likely, Cella would be called back to the compound soon and as Cami left, she began to pack a few supplies, thinking of how she was going to stay composed around Elijah.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as she thought, Cella spent the next few days visiting the compound to help the Mikaelsons. The prophecy had been chilling, to say the least, and everyone was on edge around everyone else. It seemed no one could be trusted, except perhaps Cella herself, though the Mikaelsons mostly kept their distance. A faction called The Strix had arrived, and Cella had watched as Elijah left to their party, Hayley wearing one of Rebekah's gowns and holding his arm. It didn't take her long to realize the rampant jealousy she felt wasn't just her; Hayley's husband, Jackson, clearly felt threatened as well. Cella had set a workshop up in her old room for easy access, though she kept her apartment. She was surprised when Cami entered and shut the door, a worried look on her face.

"Cella, can you help me with something?" At the witch's nod, Cami took a seat across the table from her. "There are new people in town. Dangerous people."

"Tristan, Lucien, and Aurora." Cami looked surprised as Cella shrugged. "I met Tristan in the park before...Well…" She cleared her throat. "And the others have been all the Mikaelsons have talked about."

"Right, so that's where my concern comes in. I dig some digging on those three." A folder was pulled from her bag and flicked open. Cella scooted her chair around to get a better look. "They're big names these days, but the farther back it goes, the weirder it gets."

"Weird, how?" Cella noted how seemingly thin the folder was.

"They didn't exist before. These people are supposedly the first vampires turned by the Originals and yet, there's nothing about them for nearly a thousand years." Cami was biting her lip now, and something about this rang a bell with Cella. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to her brother, knowing he would be willing to help more than their mother.

"That is weird. I may have an answer for that, but I won't know for a few days at least." Cami nodded and Cella was suddenly hit with a wave of relief.

"Thanks. And, um… I wanted to ask about something else, a bit more personal." It was clear Cami was hesitant and Cella gave her most reassuring smile.

"Of course."

"Can you keep an eye on Klaus for me? When you can, that is." The request was certainly surprising, but feeling the affection coming off of Cami, Cella knew she'd do her best to fulfill it. Mistaking Cella's silence for hesitation, Cami began to ramble. "I know I'm not a Mikaelson and you don't have to do what I ask, but I just thought-"

"I'll do my best." More relief from her friend before she was pulled into a hug, chuckling quietly.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what that means." With a nod, Cella released the woman.

"Anytime, Cami. You may not think so, but you're as much a part of that family as any of them." Cami nodded, tucking her folder away and standing. "And once I have any information regarding those three, I'll let you and the others know."

"Thanks again." With that, Cami left, leaving Cella to her thoughts. A glance to her left confirmed she had a full stock of herbs, but she realized she should get another crucial one. Grabbing her jacket and satchel, she headed for the shops in the Quarter, knowing a witch there should have what she needed. It took a few shops, but she finally found one with a friendly enough ancestral witch. The woman had seemed concerned when Cella had asked for vervain, but more than willing to sell her a large bundle at bulk. As she held the flowers, Cella made a mental note to wash her hands thoroughly at her return, not wanting to hurt one of her charges. The night was as quiet as could be expected in the Quarter and she took her time going home, letting the wind play with her hair.

"My, aren't you an ethereal beauty." The voice gave her pause, and she turned slowly to see a man smirking down at her. He was closer than she would have liked, and she took an automatic step back. "Oh, no need to fear."

"You'll forgive me if I'm not inclined to believe every vampire who says that." His smile froze and his eyes darkened a bit, raking over her form.

"Well, aren't we knowledgeable? I trust you know who I am, then?" Cella shook her head, adjusting her bag so that the vervain would be more accessible. He didn't seem any happier with her answer, but she wasn't surprised. Vampires often thought higher of themselves than they really were. "The name is Lucien Castle." Her eyes widened a bit and his smirk grew. "So you have heard of me."

"Only in passing. One of the first children of the Originals." She wasn't sure why she had worded it like that, but it was familiar. She hoped Jun would get back to her regarding that information soon. Lucien's face twisted a bit, and it was clear she had unknowingly hit a nerve.

"Yes, well, not exactly how we prefer to be known." He stepped closer again, nearly in her personal space, and she could feel curiosity from him. "I was hoping to run into someone who may be able to help me find my old friends." Given how worried the Mikaelsons had been about these people, she thought it best to decline.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to help you." Cella turned to go, less than surprised when Lucien appeared in front of her, blocking her path. She knew she couldn't go to the compound now; even if she managed to slip away from him, he'd only follow. The idea of him following her home was also less than appealing; that left Marcel's place, where there were plenty of vampires to keep her safe. Keeping calm, she pulled her phone out and held it between Lucien and herself, sending a quick text to MArcel. "Please, step aside. I really have to get going."

"Now, now, there's no need to rush." Lucien was in her face now, enough for her to see his pupils contract as he tried to compel her. A part of her was grateful she'd been taking vervain again; once it was determined vampires were likely the threat the prophecy mentioned, she had began to take it again, worried someone might try to use her against the Mikaelsons. Pushing past the vampire, she knew she was walking a thin line, blowing him off. She hoped he would find too much use in her to kill her on the spot. He moved to catch up with her, walking alongside this time rather than outright stopping her.

"If you aren't going to help me, perhaps you can direct me to someone who will." It was more of a statement than a request, and she racked her brain trying to think of who he could speak to. Cella didn't want to put anyone into unnecessary danger.

"I hear The strix would be the ones to talk to. They just came to town, looking for the same people." She could feel his discomfort at the information, but not necessarily surprise. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Actually, perhaps I can walk you home. It can be dangerous at night for a lone woman." Her phone buzzed and she peeked to confirm Marcel had given her free reign of his couch for the night. Giving a tight smile, she turned to Lucien, noting the calculating look she was giving him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Have a nice night, Mr. Castle." He left her to walk on her own then, but she could feel him the entire way to Marcel's place. The last she felt of him was his disappointment, as this was obviously not the place to find the Mikaelsons, before she was left to the loft with a few vampires guarding the entrances. Breathing her first sigh of relief, she found her way into Marcel's liquor stash, pouring herself a drink and settling on the couch. It was likely going to be a long night, and she wasn't entirely sure how she'd make it back to the compound in the morning without leading Lucien there.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Marcel woke Cella, giving a wary look to her as she looked around her surroundings groggily. Facing him as she sat up, she gave him a warm smile and stretched, caught off guard when he moved in to give her a tight hug. Too late, she realized she had given away that her emotions were back; a part of her wondered if it would just be easier to let the Family know.

"You're back." Marcel's voice sounded extra loud near her ear, and she hugged him back with a nod. "We were so worried. Are you okay?"

"I will be." Pulling away from her friend, she got up and gave another stretch, feeling a few joints pop in the process. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"Yeah, but what was wrong with your own apartment?" Marcel nodded to another vampire, who disappeared out a door. Leading her by the arm, he sat her at the bar just as the vampire reappeared with a small tray of food.

"I had someone following me last night. Lucien Castle." Marcel tensed up, a worried look on his face. "He wanted me to take him to the Mikaelsons, but I know better. I'm sorry if coming here causes any trouble." Marcel shook his head as she began to eat.

"Don't worry about it. Just glad you made it here safely. And glad to see your humanity is back."

"Yes, well, the Mikaelson's don't know, Marcel, and I'd like to keep it that way for now." She gave him a pointed look, and though he looked uncomfortable, he nodded. "Thank you. I wish to have that conversation with them myself."

"What conversation would that be, Viticella?" Pain scoured through her at the familiar voice, and she schooled her features into neutrality before turning to see Elijah at the door. The man wore his usual suit, hands in pockets with an eyebrow arched curiously, and she did her best to remain calm. Cella could feel Marcel's gaze bouncing between the two of them as she straightened a bit.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Elijah." Turning to Marcel, she gave him a nod. "Thank you for the food and hospitality. I owe you one." Standing, she moved to get her shoes and her bag.

"Anytime, Cella. I'll see you around." Marcel moved to leave, giving them each one last look before disappearing out the door. Cella made a mental note to ask him if he had called Elijah for her. Moving past the man in question, she headed right out the door, less than surprised to see a car waiting. The ride was silent, and she was careful to keep her gaze out the window, using the earth element to keep herself and her heart rate calm. She could feel Elijah's gaze on her every so often, and it took everything in her not to meet it with her own. As soon as they arrived back at the compound, she was up and out of the car quickly, moving towards her old room. Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror, she grimaced at the newer colors in her hair, making a mental note to have it changed as soon as possible. It didn't take long for Elijah's presence to show up in her room, just as she finished hanging out the last of the vervain to dry.

"Viticella, would you care to talk about what happened last night? And why you didn't think to call me or one of my siblings?" It was clear he intended to hang around until she answered, and she tried to hold back her own pain and faint annoyance.

"I ran into Lucien Castle last night." Her phone chimed, pulling her attention to it. She read the text from Jun quickly, eyes widening a bit as she quickly typed out a reply. "I, um...he wanted to know where to find you, and I thought it best not to bring him to your doorstep or mine." There was silence from the Original, and she looked up to see him giving her a surprised look. Sighing, she waved to him. "And, yeah, my 'humanity' is back, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Doesn't matter? Viticella, this is wonderful news!" A beaming smile lit up his face, but it only caused a dull ache in her chest. Shaking her head, she moved to walk past him, looking at her phone when it chimed again.

"We need to stay focused, Elijah." He stopped her with a hand on her arm and she worked to keep from looking up at him.

"Viticella, I believe we need to talk." His voice wavered just a bit, and she glanced up to see a sad look on his face. Knowing where this was going to lead, and not necessarily wanting him to feel he had to explain why he left her, she gave a tight smile.

"It's fine, Elijah. I understand." Carefully, she pulled her arm from his grasp. "You don't have to explain anything to me." He seemed confused, but she couldn't stay any longer. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get home and make a phone call. I'll be back later." Stepping away, she turned and hurried for the exit, trying to ignore the confusion radiating from the man she cared about. Waiting until she was almost home, she dialed her brother's number.

"Cella!" Jun's voice sounded far away, as though he had her on speaker phone.

"What do you mean, you're coming to New Orleans?" She knew it was probably rude not to at least greet him, but the last thing she needed was Jun figuring out that Elijah had just broken her heart. He'd want to take revenge on the Original, and she couldn't afford that sort of problem with the prophecy hanging above their heads.

"You're in way over your head, doll. You're lucky mom doesn't know about any of this." Unlocking her apartment door, Cella gave a groan.

"You're not wrong. What did you tell her?"

"Just that I wanted to check up on you, after everything that happened." The reminder of her ordeal made her sick to her stomach, and she swallowed convulsively. "Now, I know you aren't going to want to talk about that, but just know that whether in that damned city or back home, you've always got me, okay?" Cella chewed on her lip, warring with herself over whether or not to tell Jun about Elijah. She settled on telling him, knowing her brother was far too observant to not notice.

"Well, um...there is one thing." Taking a deep breath, she moved to look out a window, bracing herself for his reaction. "It's Elijah, he...he, um, left me." There was silence on the other end and she waited until she couldn't anymore for an answer. "It's for the best, really. I mean, it was silly to think something like that would ever work out anyway."

"I will be there in an hour, kiddo. Then Elijah and I can have a little heart to heart." She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. A knock at the door pulled her away from the conversation at hand, and she reached out with her mind to feel Klaus on the other side. Frowning, Cella started for the door.

"Fine. But first, you'll come discuss it with me first. Understood?" There was a grumbled affirmative before they said goodbye, leaving Cella to greet the hybrid.

"Ah, hello, little witch." Klaus was giving one of his more deadly smirks, and she felt a small thrum of fear lance through her. "Mind if I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus had settled in on Cella's couch, accepting her offer of tea and sitting quietly, his smirk never leaving his face. She shifted a bit in her seat, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I hear your humanity is back." His voice was calm, and yet it set her a bit on edge.

"Yes, a few days ago. It was...rough." Klaus nodded slowly, sipping his tea. "I suppose Elijah told you?"

"Among other things, yes. He also tells me your relationship seems to have ended. He's concerned for you." She raised a hand, closing her eyes as she worked to keep her emotions in check. There was another stretch of silence as she gathered her thoughts.

"I appreciate why you're here, Klaus, but there is nothing to discuss. Things between your brother and I simply didn't work out. I'm not going to let it affect my commitment to you and your family." His brow arched even as he nodded slowly.

"Wonderful. Then you're going to continue to assist with our new visitors." Her mind jumped to Jun's arrival that would happen any day now, and she nodded.

"I will do everything in my power to help you and the others. I'm working on a few things now and will keep you updated on them." Cella gave the man a smile, relieved when he gave a genuine of his own. Standing, Klaus waited for her to escort him to the door before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, little witch. Everything considered, it is nice to have someone I can trust." And with that, he left, and Cella was alone to think over everything that was going to occur soon. Chewing her lip, she messaged Rebekah, letting the other woman know that she would be temporarily moving back into the compound. Once those arrangements were made, she texted Jun, letting him know she would have a place for him to stay and to let her know when he arrived, before she packed a bag and headed back to the compound. Elijah was nowhere in the common area when she arrived, but she hurried to her room nonetheless. The door securely shut behind her, Cella tossed her bag on the bed, dragging a hand through her hair. One hour before there would likely be a small blowout in the compound. She'd best prepare.

At exactly one hour later, Cella greeted Jun in the common area, unable to contain her smile at the sight of her brother. They shared a tight hug, and she took comfort in having him with her now. He had brought only a single bag, and she wondered just how long he intended to stay.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." The grin on her face couldn't have been removed for anything, yet his didn't quite match. There was an anger simmering in his eyes, and she pulled him up to her room as his gaze darted around.

"Where is he? I spent that whole hour figuring out what I wanted to tell him." She waited until her door was closed before dropping her voice a bit.

"Jun, please tell me you came here to do something more productive than fight with Elijah." She tried to make her tone firm, even as they seated themselves at her workbench. Jun's fingers drummed on the surface impatiently.

"Are you kidding me? If you had told me sooner, I would have handled it sooner. What the hell happened?" She gestured for him to keep his voice down, glancing towards the door automatically. "No, I'm not gonna be quiet! I don't give a rat's ass if they can hear me."

"But I do, Jun." She glared at him, careful to keep her own voice low. "I still live and work with them, and I don't need them coming in here thinking you're a threat." Shaking her head, she began to brew a tea, wanting to take care of this quickly and knowing Jun wouldn't let it go easily.

"You didn't answer me. What happened?" She was pleased to hear he'd lowered his voice, but now he sounded just as deadly as she knew he could be. Holding back, she thought over just how much to tell him.

"I think...I think it's because I didn't really react well to the...incident." Cella poured the tea, offering him a cup and letting her gaze become unfocused as she faced a reality she'd been avoiding. "I think because I changed after what happened to our family. I'm still changed." Jun stayed quiet, taking in what she had to say. "I don't know, it was almost like he just...got tired with me."

"Cella, that is absolute bullshit and you know it. Please tell me the only reason you are keeping me from chewing him out is because you already did." She shook her head.

"How could I?" Her gaze met her brother's then, and she noted his shock. "He's an immortal being, Jun. Whether now or fifty years from now, he was going to leave me. Men like him aren't meant to fall for lowly mortals."

"Cella, there is absolutely nothing 'lowly' about you. You are wonderful and vibrant, and that idiot was so beyond lucky to have you in his life. Hell, he's damn lucky you're still here, helping him and his family." Jun paused, scrutinizing her carefully. "It's because you love him, don't you?" Having it said aloud was a shock to Cella's system, even as her cheeks began to grow warm. "I should have known. I never understood how you could just...give your heart away like that."

"It's not like I intended it when I came here. All I wanted to do was make our grandma proud." Her voice had become a bit raised and she took a deep breath to calm herself. As she reached out to calm Jun's nerves, she felt another person behind her closed door, causing her eyes to snap open in shock. Jun gave her a questioning look as she turned towards the door. "You can come in now." To her mortification, Elijah walked through the door, his sharp looks and concerned face sending jolts of pain through her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jun flinch, and she worked to get her feelings back under control.

"I heard raised voices and came to see what was wrong." Elijah's calm voice was betrayed by the concerned look he was giving her, and she raised her chin just a bit more.

"Just a friendly dispute between siblings, Elijah. I assure you, it won't become anything near what your family usually experiences." Jun glanced towards her again, but she ignored it. "If there's nothing else…?" It was clear in the way Elijah hesitated that he wanted to say more, but likely not in front of Jun.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if I may take you to dinner tonight." Confusion rocked through her, and her brow furrowed. If he had dumped her to begin with, why now would he be asking her to dinner?

"Sorry, but we already have plans. Some other time." Jun answered for her, drawing the gaze of the vampire. Both men stared each other down for a bit as Cella struggled to keep the emotions in the room calm.

"Very well. Another time." Elijah left then and Cella breathed a sigh of relief, looking towards her brother.

"I can't stay forever, but you don't have to suffer while I'm here." Jun patted her shoulder. "Now, what kind of trouble are you in this time?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jun was a constant presence with Cella, helping to keep Elijah at arm's length while she worked to find out just who was the biggest threat to the Mikaelsons. While it would have seemed that Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora would be the worst, but the Strix were proving that they were no friends to the family as a whole. The amount of stress and fear floating through the compound was enough to drive her nearly insane, and so she could only imagine how Jun was handling it. He maintained his calm, however, sticking by her side and helping her as much as he could. Klaus had been a bit unhappy at first at having yet another newcomer, but Cella had been quick to reassure him. Staying back at the compound did have it's downsides, however; each night, when Jun was forced to go back to her apartment to sleep, Elijah would knock on her bedroom door, practically begging to be let in to talk. She could feel him growing more and more impatient by the day, and was thankful that he was enough of a gentleman not to just barge in.

"Ah, Cella!" Klaus sauntered through the door, giving Cella a large smile. Behind him was Hope, Hayley, and Jackson. "Our favorite witch." It was clear without her empath abilities that he was in a good mood, and so she gave her own smile.

"And just what is it you want today?" Giving a smirk, she moved towards her work bench. All three moved with her, and she could see dark circles under Hayley's eyes.

"Someone is trying to force our poor wolf friends into a perpetual life as there anything you can do about that?" Cella's smirk faded, and she pulled out her grandmother's journal to flick through.

"That's a powerful curse. Can only be done at certain times of the year." She read over the page carefully before grabbing a few ingredients. "Can I assume whatever I do to you two will also affect your...clan?" She wasn't sure if it was still okay to call a group of werewolves a pack, but she supposed there was no reason not to. Both Hayley and Jackson nodded, and Cella set to work. "Now, unfortunately, you guys are gonna have to ingest this one, and it isn't gonna taste good."

"As long as it works." She glanced up from her work as she waited for the water to boil, wanting to recoil at the amount of fear and worry that was coming off of Jackson. His voice was rougher than normal, betraying the feelings only she could truly pick up on.

"It should. The curse would likely be done by an ancestral witch, and they aren't as all powerful as they think." She gestured to her nearby chairs. "Feel free to have a seat. It's gonna take me a little bit to get this brewed up." They did as they were told, Hayley and Jackson cooing over Hope to keep her happy as Klaus perused her book collection. It was quiet, and Cella was grateful as she did her best to speed up the process. A little less than 20 minutes later, she was handing two steaming mugs to the wolves. "Bottoms up, and good luck. Try not to throw it back up or it won't work." Both of them gave her a wary look before each downing it in one go, gagging on the flavor. Giving a moment to make sure it stayed down, she handed each of them a glass of water.

"Thanks." Downing it, Hayley smacked her lips and scrunched her face at what was likely the aftertaste. "You weren't kidding."

"I wish there was a way to make the potions taste better, but witchcraft apparently hasn't gotten that far." Cella shrugged, turning to Klaus. "The pack should be safe from that curse, but let me know. Witches can get kinda crafty." He nodded, giving her a grateful look. "Now, off with you. I have more work to do to stop those three idiots causing trouble." With a grin, he left, the other two murmuring their thanks as they left with him. Needing a few moments of piece, Cella slipped out to the garden to relax, the sounds of New Orleans swirling around her. Rather than her usual routine of meditating on the grass, she kicked her shoes off and padded among the plants barefoot. Closing herself off as best she could from everyone else's emotions, she sighed.

"Viticella." The voice behind her made her jump, and she spun to see Elijah just a few feet away, hands in pockets and an unreadable expression on his face. Her heart racing, Cella could feel the color drain from her face, knowing what he had come to find her and tell her. "Please, I just wish to have a chance to explain myself."

"There's nothing to explain, Elijah. I told you, I understand." He took a step towards her, and it took a surprising amount of willpower not to take a step back.

"No, I don't think you do." In spite of his cool demeanor, she could feel an undercurrent of sadness in him. She shook her head, dropping her gaze so he wouldn't see the pain on her face.

"You left, and I can't blame you. An immortal Original wouldn't get much enjoyment out of a mortal for very long." She hadn't meant for her voice to break, and she wanted to curse it for giving away her feelings. Pulling herself together, she looked back up at him, surprised at how close he'd gotten, and gave a tight smile. "You don't have to worry about me or my feelings. I'm still going to help your family as I promised." He leaned down just a bit closer, and this time she actually did take a small step back. Every moment of him staring down at her with those sad eyes made her heart ache, and she could feel a similar pain coming from him.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to have to hurt you, but you-"

"I know. I was...different. But, I think all things considered, I kind of deserved to be shut off for awhile." A sliver of anger had made it past the sadness in her mind, and she gripped onto it.

"You weren't yourself." Elijah's voice was quieter, and she turned away from him, looking towards the compound.

"I was tortured." Her voice was stronger now, fueled by the anger she felt at him for what he had done. "I was taken from my family and-"

"I know, I know."

"No, you don't." Cella snapped, her anger in full force now. "An almighty immortal being who can't be killed, what do you know of sitting in a room with three men, having to sit there as they take turns beating you, all the while knowing if you crack, if you give a single inch, they will slaughter every single person you love the most. Seeing your own blood stained into your clothing, even long after it's all over." That seemed to confuse him. "Yeah, I kept the clothing you found me in. They're a reminder of everything I put up with, everything I went through for my family. Between that, and the constant ugly scars along my legs and arms, I think I more than deserved to be shut off and unavailable for a while."

"Viticella-" Elijah clasped her arm, and she flinched away instinctively.

"Don't. Just...just don't." Her voice was quiet again, and she felt a breeze waft over the area, almost as though the elements were working to soothe her. "You know, I thought of you a lot. I thought about how you were probably working so hard to find me, how at any moment you would burst through that door and rescue me." She felt him breaking inside, but she pushed her guilt away. Raking a hand through her hair roughly, she sighed. "And then...we get home and it didn't matter anymore. You didn't want me. And here I am, still, like an idiot, all because-" She cut herself off, realizing just in time where her ramblings were headed. Flashbacks of a previous time worked their way into her head, and she closed her eyes to try and clear them away. "Just, please, Elijah...please stop." Her voice had gone soft again, and she moved past him, feeling she had made her point.

"I love you." For the briefest moment, she was sure her heart stopped as dead as her footsteps had, body freezing as he called behind her. "I do. I love you with my entire being, and it scares me to no end. Seeing you broken, hurting...I can't take it." She didn't turn, afraid she was imagining it all somehow. "I know I cannot begin to fully fix what I've done, but...all I'm asking is a chance." She could feel all of it now, the sadness, the hurt, the love that was nearly pouring off of him in waves. Cella couldn't believe this was what it had taken for either of them to admit it, though she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Turning slowly, she faced him, noting he hadn't moved from where she had left him. The careful, controlled mask was gone, replaced now by a mix of fear and hope.

"Elijah, are you sure?" Hesitantly, as though he was afraid she may bolt, he approached her, reaching into his jacket. As soon as he was close enough, he dropped to a knee in front of her, giving a small, hopeful smile as he pulled out a small black box. Tears began to flood her vision, and Cella cursed her over-hyped emotions at that moment.

"I have never been more sure in my thousand years on this earth." He cleared his throat. "I had hoped to make this a more...romantic surprise. But I love you, Viticella, and I can never again imagine what my life would be without you. Please, I implore you," he opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring with a set of three matching diamonds inlaid in it, "marry me. I would rather spend the rest of eternity daggered by one of Klaus' horrid weapons than live another day without you by my side." Cella opened her mouth to answer, already knowing she could never have stayed angry at him.

"No." The voice was deadly quiet and calm, and both of them turned to see a furious Jun had joined them. He approached slowly as Elijah stood, the ring box snapping shut in his hands.

"I don't believe that's up to you." Elijah's voice was much more controlled now, though Cella didn't feel any anger or animosity from him. Jun was next to her now, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"Pretty words don't make up for what you did. If Cella's as smart as I know she is, she'll take your actions into consideration along with your words." Cella frowned, looking between the two men as they stared each other down.

"Jun, it really isn't up to you. And, of course, I'm considering _everything_ I know about Elijah." Her brother's gaze dropped to her in confusion. "Like him and the others risking their lives to help our family. Saving my life countless more times than, honestly, you know." Jun opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a look. "I fully intend to say yes to his proposal, Jun, in spite of what you think of him." She turned to see Elijah giving her a surprised smile.

"Fine." Jun stomped off then, clearly unhappy, but the thought was pushed from Cella's mind as Elijah slipped the band onto her finger, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." He murmured against her lips, eyes closed as he simply held her. Cella couldn't stop a giddy smile from forming on her face as she nodded, feeling a complete happiness for the first time in weeks.


End file.
